


“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

by omfg_otp



Series: Tumblr drabble prompts [9]
Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types
Genre: Drabble, Fluff, M/M, Tumblr Prompt, nico is a little shit, will is too tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-29
Updated: 2016-04-29
Packaged: 2018-06-05 06:49:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 522
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6693820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/omfg_otp/pseuds/omfg_otp
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabble prompt #40. “Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”</p>
            </blockquote>





	“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?”

“Have I entered an alternate universe or did you really just crack a smile for me?” Will asked, staring at the boy in front of him in disbelief. Nico huffed in annoyance, turning his head slightly to hide his grin.

 

“Shut up, I smile all the time.” Will looked dubious at the statement.

 

“No, you do this sarcastic smirk thing, but you never really _smile_. There’s a difference.”

 

“Now you’re just being ridiculous.” Nico told him with a shake of his head. “You can’t possible know how often I smile.”

 

“Well, I do spend an unhealthy amount of time staring at your face, Death Boy.” Will wiggled his eyebrows and Nico blushed slightly, shooting Will a shy grin which had the son of Apollo’s heart pounding a little faster than his regular bpm. “You should smile more often. It suits you.”

 

And Will wasn't lying. Nico’s whole face lite up when he smiled. He eyes didn’t look quite as dark as they usually did, instead looking like a warm chocolatey colour. He also had an small dimple in his left cheek which Will had the bizarre urge to lick.

 

“Why don’t you give me something to smile about, Sunshine?” Nico teased, which immediately had Will stepping into the other boy’s personal space.

 

“Well, how can I resist an offer like that?” He asked quietly. Nico sucked in a sharp breath, but didn’t move away. Will took another step, so there was barely an inch between them, and Nico glanced down to Will’s lips, flushing a deeper shade of pink. Nico opened his mouth, in protest or permission Will wasn’t sure, and neither did he wait to find out.

 

He pounced on the unsuspecting son of Hades, grabbing him around the waist and tickling him mercilessly.

 

“Will!” Nico shrieked, wriggling around trying to break free. Will didn’t allow him to escape though, continuing the torturous pokes and causing the son of Hades to pant and giggle in between curses.

 

It lasted a few moments,before Nico’s battle reflexes kicked in, sending them both sprawling to the ground, Nico holding him down.

 

“ _Stop_.” Nico practically growled, out of breath from his laughing fit. Will just chuckled, not even attempting to break out of the son of Hades’ iron grip.

 

“Errr.” Came a voice a few meters away, which had Nico and Will both turning their heads in unison. “Am I interrupting something?” Jason asked awkwardly, seemingly looking at a spot right behind them.

 

“It’s not what it looks like!” Will insisted, blushing bright red whilst Nico rolled off him. 

 

“Right. Sure.” Jason said, sounding wholly unconvinced. “ I’ll just… um…” He turned around and walked away quickly, looking rather ill.

 

“Shouldn’t we, I don’t know, tell him it’s not what he thinks?” Will asked watching the retreating son of Jupiter.

 

“Nah, he thinks we’re fucking anyway.” Nico replied airily, and Will choked on his own spit.

 

“What?!” He spluttered out, turning to the other boy in shock. 

 

And there was that gorgeous smile again, making Will realise Nico was having him on.

 

“You little shit.” He told the son of Hades. 

 

Nico just smiled wider. 

 


End file.
